Temporary access structures in the form of bridge structures have various applications to provide access for pedestrians, workers, vehicles and the like in various situations and environments, including on construction sites and to provide temporary bridge solutions following failure of, or prior to construction of, more permanent bridge structures.
Currently available temporary bridge structures suffer from various deficiencies, including limited spans, costly installation, limited capacities, costly assembly and disassembly and costly transportation to the installation site.
Other forms of temporary access structures that may suffer from similar deficiencies include overhead protection structures, including hoardings, used to provide protection to pedestrians accessing a sidewalk alongside construction sites, and walkways more generally.